<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Komaeda Can’t Sleep by ManiacalTeddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944876">Komaeda Can’t Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy'>ManiacalTeddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Hinata Hajime, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hinakoma - Freeform, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hinata hajime - Freeform, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Komaeda Nagito, komaeda nagito - Freeform, komahi, komakura - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda Nagito can’t sleep. The nightmares persist, no matter how he tries to forget the past.<br/>Unsure of what to do at 2am in the morning, he visits his best friend’s cottage, hoping the company will help him get some shut-eye... but these two former rivals have something unspoken between them. Is it... more than friendship? Will Hinata Hajime be the cure to Komaeda’s night terrors?</p><p>One-shot romantic smut set post-Hope Arc. Mature readers only!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komahina/Komakura NSFW Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Komaeda Can’t Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“... Hinata-kun?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda knocked hesitantly on Hinata’s cottage door. Despite it being 2am, it was still warm outside in the tropical heat. Komaeda was wearing nothing but a nightshirt and his favourite grey, plaid boxers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There wasn’t a response for a few seconds. In that short time, Komaeda wondered if he had made the right choice bothering Hinata like this. After all, they’re just friends... two very good, perhaps even, dare say, best friends... that survived trauma together. But that’s all they were: <em>friends</em>...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mhmm? Komaeda?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The door had creaked open just a crack to reveal a sleepy Hinata, also wearing just a shirt and boxers. He was wearily rubbing at his bicoloured eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s wrong?” He inquired, his throat hoarse from sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Um... I... can’t sleep...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“... Oh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda didn’t know what else to say as he awkwardly held his skinny frame in his own arms, rubbing his palms nervously into his elbows as he avoided Hinata’s concerned stare. The sensation was less comforting with his left arm, seeing as it was made from metal these days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He expected Hinata to tell him to get lost, or to stop worrying. Instead, Hinata sighed... then opened the door a little wider.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just... come in. You can’t stand out here all night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">“Th-thank you...” Komaeda didn’t normally stutter, but he was caught off guard by Hinata’s sudden courteous behaviour. Not that he wasn’t normally a kindhearted man, because... he was. He was the kindest man Komaeda had ever met. </span> <em> <span class="s3">He must be, to even tolerate someone with an existence as pitiful as mine.</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata closed the door behind Komaeda, then shrugged over to his bed. He planted himself down clumsily on the edge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I only have the sofa, but I warn you... it’s not the most comfortable thing to sleep on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, no, that’s perfect... thank you, Hinata-kun!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata passed Komaeda a spare pillow, then fetched a blanket from his closet. He handed both items to Komaeda, who then set himself up a makeshift bed on the aforementioned sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda was far too tall for the size to lay down comfortably, with his calves falling over the armrest, but... it would do. He just couldn’t face being alone anymore. To be in Hinata-kun’s presence had certainly put his nerves at ease...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">So why did he still feel anxious butterflies in his stomach? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m turning the light out now, alright?” Hinata had crawled back into bed, and hovered his hand over the bedside lamp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, go ahead. Goodnight, Hinata-kun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Goodnight...” and with that, Hinata flipped off the switch, and fell backward onto his pillow as soon as the room was once again enveloped in darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda tried to close his eyes... but sleep wouldn’t come. Something about this scenario... sharing a bedroom with Hinata-kun... resting his head on the very same pillow that smelled of Hinata’s zesty cologne... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He felt terribly guilty for silently admitting it to himself, but... he was secretly gutted that he was assigned the sofa, and not Hinata’s bed... with him in it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">But that’s silly, right? Friends don’t share beds together... at least, not adult men... unless they’re —</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda cut his own thoughts short before his could finish processing it. The truth was... he <em>knew</em> what that made him. And he was disgusted with himself for ever thinking that he could share a bed with a human being as incredible as Hinata. After all... Hinata had unanimously been given the title of Ultimate Hope, because that was exactly what he was to all of humanity. He was a vital key to the rebuilding of society after The Tragedy, thanks to his many surgically installed superhuman level talents. If Hinata was the sun, Komaeda could only compare himself to a mere ant beneath him, burning away as it couldn’t help but reside in awe, blinding itself with his beautiful light...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps it was deep thinking like this that was the very catalyst behind Komaeda’s insomnia. He pushed them aside as much as he could, then closed his eyes once more...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And it happened again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pain. Pain all over. His thighs. His left arm. His right hand. And then finally... his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">*CLANG!*</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHH!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“FUCK?!?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The light was back on. Hinata had shot up and over to Komaeda who was drenched in sweat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s wrong?! What happened?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s breathing was fast and uneven as he gasped for air, his chest heaving. Hinata reached for his hand... and squeezed it tight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please, Komaeda... calm down. Whatever you saw... or felt... you’re alright now. You’re here... with me...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata’s smooth voice soothed Komaeda into a steady breathing pattern once more. He turned his head only to be somewhat pleasantly surprised by how close Hinata’s face was to his own. Hinata’s breath was warm upon the bridge of his nose, and fell upon his parted lips...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda turned away, instantly feeling shameful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry. You... shouldn’t have had to see that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata gave his hand another soft squeeze. He really wasn’t worried about holding it for so long...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s fine, honestly. Don’t apologise. Now I know why you can’t sleep... here.” Hinata wrapped his arms around Komaeda’s slim waist and helped pull him up to his feet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s breath was once again completely stolen by Hinata being this close to him... touching him... like this...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Follow me.” With his hand still firmly gripping Komaeda’s, he led him into his small bathroom, sliding the door behind them both. It was both cosy... and claustrophobic. Komaeda was still shivering from the nightmare, but also because of his damp shirt...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata grabbed a nearby towel and ran it under the sink. “You can throw your shirt in the laundry basket, I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, but... I can’t do that... I’ve already troubled Hinata-kun too much...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please, it’s fine. Just do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Take off... my shirt...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">He</span> <span class="s2">could manage that. Especially since he said “please”. Komaeda knew he didn’t mind if Hinata-kun were to see him naked, as bizarre as that would sound if he were to say that out loud.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda followed his instruction and placed the soaked nightshirt neatly in the nearby basket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sit down.” Hinata motioned to the edge of the bathtub. Komaeda, now in just his boxers, perched on the edge, and Hinata returned to his side, holding the wet towel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda couldn’t help but notice how Hinata’s sight lingered a little longer over his bare chest than normal. Hinata usually wasn’t one for staring any longer than necessary...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh... here.” He softly pressed the towel to Komaeda’s skin... it was so warm from the water. He slowly dabbed it all over him, using both hands to massage.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s eyes lulled closed as he released a deep, erotic moan...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Oh god, that sounded so... lewd?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Enjoying yourself?” Hinata joked, his hands continuing to explore Komaeda’s torso through the soft fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“N-no— Er, I mean, yeah, but... um... yeah. Feels good...” Komaeda really was, for the first time in his life... lost for words. All he could focus on was Hinata touching him, over and over, caressing his wary skin... <em>it was really fucking hot.</em> And he didn’t mean the temperature of the towel. Komaeda could feel his cheeks blushing darkly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata chuckled. “Your muscles are so tensed up... applying heat is the best thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re too kind, Hinata-kun... I don’t deserve your hospitality...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Komaeda... why didn’t you tell me before?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Huh? About what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“About... your nightmares... I could’ve prescribed you something for them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Ah, I forgot he’s also an Ultimate Doctor, now... </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hinata-kun, if it’s alright with you... I’d rather not talk about it—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I had them too, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You did?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah... I understand how you feel if you don’t want to block out the memory completely. That’s how I felt. Even though every time I saw... <em>her</em>... and what happened... I still feel some strange satisfaction that Nanami’s still a part of me, even if it’s in my worst visions of the past. That’s sick, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s face sunk at the mention of Nanami.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But it wasn’t just her,” Hinata continued. “All of them... all of you. What happened in The Tragedy... and the simulation... it still haunts me to this day. Sure, I can suppress the night terrors, but I... I can’t forget what happened. It’s a part of our history now. If we can’t learn from our mistakes... we can never move toward the future.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s eyes swelled with tears. He tried his best to hold them back... but a whelp escaped his chest, and they began to stream down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“S-sorry...” he sniffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey... don’t cry.” Hinata almost instinctively reached out and caught the tears with the gentle stroke of his finger. His touch was still so warm from the towel... Komaeda couldn’t help but lean his head into it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I s-sure am a m-mess, huh? Ahahah...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, Komaeda — you’re only human, like the rest of us. Come here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata tossed the towel aside and went to wrap his arms around the other male... only for Komaeda to lose all traces of rational thinking in the process. He wouldn’t wait any longer. <em>It was time to take a gamble...</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> He pressed his curious lips firmly against Hinata’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silence befell the bathroom. The only sounds for the next moments that followed Hinata’s shocked gasp were the echoes of delighted humming as he — surprisingly — returned the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s tears had completely dried up as the two troubled young men massaged their lips together in unison. Hinata’s hand reached up and cupped Komaeda’s dampened cheek, his thumb tracing small circles into his cheekbone, then combing it back through his tussled, creamy white waves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">For the first time in what could have been his entire life... Komaeda felt pure happiness. He mentally reminded himself that this is just an effect of his luck cycle — only bad luck could follow such a beautiful, fleeting moment of contempt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda was the first to pull away from the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, Hinata-kun, I shouldn’t have been so forward, you didn’t have to if you didn’t want to—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Komaeda... please. Stop apologising. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata’s hand lingered in his soft locks. He was smiling at Komaeda... an earnest grin. One that belonged to someone who was genuinely pleased. He moved forward, his mismatched irises focusing once more on Komaeda’s trembling mouth...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I... I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. Really.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah... that’s good. I was afraid I was gonna... lose you forever... or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata’s fingers played with Komaeda’s lengthy strands. Komaeda never realised that he enjoyed having his hair fiddled with so much. It felt almost therapeutic. Komaeda really had been touch-starved his entire life, and never even knew just how much he had longed for this kind of affection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You worry too much. I’m always here for you, Komaeda. We’re friends, after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3"><em>There it is. “Friends”. That’s all we are. Friends</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata finally dropped his palm from Komaeda’s rest, then hopped to his feet, as though the whole interaction just then never happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hinata-kun...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata turned swiftly. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve never had a real friend before. I’m not entirely sure how I’m supposed to behave in an actual friendship...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well... you can start by following me into the bedroom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Whoa... </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Komaeda</span> <span class="s2">knew that Hinata probably meant that instruction platonically. And yet... the way he delivered it, with his tone so deliciously smooth... </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was no doubt that Komaeda was now very much aroused by Hinata.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah, um... okay...” he waited until Hinata’s back was turned so he could reposition the awkward tent in his boxers, then followed a few steps behind as Hinata perched back on the edge of the bed. The only dim light came from the lamp on the bedside table. Komaeda stood himself at a flattering angle so that the spiky haired brunette wouldn’t notice the growing bulge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was an unusual exchange of glances between them before Hinata finally patted the space next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sit down.” Hinata repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once again, Komaeda obeyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hinata-kun...” Komaeda murmured once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have another question for you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fire away.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda gulped back saliva as he cleared his throat, preparing himself to ask the burning question in his brain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do friends... <em>kiss</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A long pause followed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata turned his head... he was very obviously flustered as he realised what he had done only minutes previously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda patiently awaited his answer. Hinata’s eyes were having a hard time meeting Komaeda’s as he struggled to put facts into words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well... you did... and we’re friends... so...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda braved leaning in closer. Hinata didn’t move, not even as the wispy ends of Komaeda’s hair tickled against his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And... is that... <em>all</em> we are, Hinata-kun?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata broke.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He violently contorted around... and grabbed Komaeda by the cheeks. The shocked, frail-framed male was launched backward as he was reunited with the sweet taste of Hinata’s mouth, followed by the intrusion of his tongue as it danced together with his own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The bobbling cotton of Hinata’s t-shirt rubbed viscously against Komaeda’s hyper-sensitive pale skin. As they writhed around, both groaning deeply into each other’s mouths, Komaeda lifted off the thin shirt, exposing Hinata’s well-built broad chest. The very sight made his erection ache. After tossing the shirt aside, he allowed his body to fall back again, permitting him a better view of the magnificent sculpted man straddling atop him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata quickly took a deep inhale as he heaved in and out from the loss of breath — Komaeda’s passionate tongue really had stolen it away. He bent to kiss him again, only for Komaeda to throw up his palms, pressing both of them firmly to Hinata’s pecks, copping a handful each. Hinata gasped in response. They were so satisfying to squeeze...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ahhhh~!” Hinata yelped, biting down on his lip to prevent further unorthodox sounds from escaping his lungs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda smirked as he enjoyed the view from beneath him. He had secretly wanted this for a very, <em>very</em> long time. He fully intended on making this special... particularly for Hinata.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He lightly traced his thumbs in clockwork circles around Hinata’s nipples, watching closely as they hardened before his very eyes. Hinata’s head drifted backward, his eyelids fluttering shut as he moaned vigorously throughout the activity. Komaeda propped himself up by his elbows... and poked his tongue. He proceeded to flick the wet tip against each of his stimulated pink buds in turn... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Aaahhh~... Ko... mae... daaaa~...” he stammered between shallow breaths. His crotch was only mere centimetres away from Komaeda’s... he shuffled himself closer, so that their boxers were touching. Hinata choked back another eager cry as Komaeda began rubbing his clothed cock against his, causing such a wonderful friction that had them both simpering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now look who is enjoying themselves...” Komaeda teased, gently pinching one of Hinata’s nipples. His only reply was a whimper as Hinata continued rubbing against him. It pleased Komaeda to see his “friend” being so turned on by the workings of his unworthy body. He couldn’t help but notice a small, tiny wet patch forming on the front of Hinata’s underwear...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hinata-kun...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mm...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lay down.” Komaeda couldn’t hold back temptation any longer. His member was rock solid... but he wasn’t concerned for himself. He wanted to make Hinata feel good — that’s all he cared about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata nodded, laying himself down on the mattress without any hesitation or concern for what Komaeda might do. It appeared that Hinata finally fully trusted him. He looked to Komaeda desperately as Komaeda slowly crawled over Hinata, like a predator ready to devour hisinnocent prey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I hope you don’t mind... if I... make love to you... <em>Hinata-kun~</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before Hinata had a chance to reply, Komaeda tilted his head... and sucked down on the soft, delicate skin of Hinata’s neck. This earned Komaeda another melodic, gratified gasp. Hinata’s fingers tiptoed up Komaeda’s spine. His touch sent many an electric impulse throughout his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda combed his prosthetic hand through Hinata’s dishevelled spikes, while the other crept down... each time it reached lower, Hinata’s breath would hitch and curdle. Lower and lower it went... until Komaeda’s palm ghosted over the grown, poking bulge in Hinata’s boxers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y... yes...” Hinata whispered, his line of sight darting about Komaeda as he made a tasty meal of his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes... what, Hinata-kun? You... would like that? If I... touch you... right <em>here</em>?” Komaeda spoke directly into Hinata’s ear as he suddenly dropped his hovering hand, cupping Hinata’s member tight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ahh~! Yes~!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The reaction made Komaeda titter. As soon as he made the contact, Komaeda lifted his hand again... and teasingly pulled at the elastic waistband... pinging it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“H-hey!” Hinata grumbled... but it came with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry... you’re just so <em>cute</em> when you make that face~.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not c-cute...” Hinata’s cheeks swelled a bright scarlet again. Komaeda placed a peck upon both of them in turn before facing him head on... Hinata shuddered at the sensation of Komaeda’s deep exhale through the fabric, followed by his fingertips slipping beneath them...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh... f-fuck...” was all Hinata could muster when Komaeda finally made skin-to-skin contact with Hinata’s dick. His slender fingers stroked against the stiffened flesh, tickling his flowing veins. Komaeda traced his thumb over the tip of the head... and felt the warm wetness of Hinata’s accidental leakage of precum ooze out. He quickly removed his hand again, as to not make Hinata <em>too</em> excited before they had finished having all the fun. Hinata shivered from goosebumps as Komaeda licked Hinata’s salty leaked fluid from his forefingers. The erotic act had Hinata’s toes curling into the sheets beneath them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Whoa... you really <em>are</em> enjoying this, huh...” he beamed widely. Hinata nodded... helpless to move. But he clearly didn’t wish to, either. He was happy for Komaeda to mess him up however he so desired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda couldn’t have been more filled with lustful glee as he traversed his lips down to Hinata’s collar bone, peppering kisses along it’s length. He returned to smooching a little on his chest... then his abdomen... until he was face on his Hinata’s groin. Komaeda could’ve sworn that he saw Hinata’s cock twitch beneath that royal blue cotton barrier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He peeped up and saw Hinata deliver a definitive nod of affirmation. He was highly anticipating Komaeda’s next move... which was, slowly, but surely, pulling down the underwear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda watched the whole time as he slid off the boxers, placing them to one side once Hinata’s ankles were freed. It took a moment or two for Komaeda to fully register the sight before him: Hinata-kun, completely naked, wearing a very sultry expression as his chest rose and fell haphazardly with every breath. His penis, which Komaeda was relived to discover was just as handsome as the rest of his body, stood to complete attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh... Hinata-kun... how beautiful you are...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda descended, diving in... dividing Hinata’s thighs apart. He wrapped his long forefingers around the base of his partner’s cock. He wanted it. He craved it. He... tasted it, flattening the length of his tongue against the shaft, working teasingly upward at a snail’s pace. Every now and again, he would lightly flick it... then apply more pressure as it swirled around, enveloping him in warm, welcoming saliva.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata wriggled, unable to keep completely still. His hands scrambled for purchase. He settled on gripping the side of the bed so tight, the mattress creaked. He audibly mewled over and over, his head tossing from side to side as he watched his former rival suck him off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re... so <em>big</em>... Hinata-kun...” Komaeda observed, craftily kissing around his girth. “My pathetic mouth might not be wide enough to fit you completely...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A-ahah~... it’s okay, really— <em>aaahh f-fuck~!</em>” Hinata cried out as Komaeda deep-throated his entire tool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda held back the urge to choke as he went in for a deep throat. He made sure his mouth was as accommodating for Hinata as possible. He bobbed his head at varying pace — speeding up, only to slow all the way back down... then build up the repetition over again. He took Hinata’s sighs and swoons as a sign he was doing a decent enough job. He really did only care about pleasing him. He wanted nothing more in that moment than for Hinata to lose control...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And Hinata nearly did, had Komaeda not stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry,” Komaeda apologised. “I just... want to go the <em>whole </em>way... y’know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Komaeda, I...” Hinata trailed off... taking an exaggeratedly long inhale. Then, eyes half lidded, he spoke to Komaeda with a devout seriousness. “... fuck. Fuck me, Komaeda. <em>Fuck me~...</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata’s voice was shaky, his eyes rolling as he struggled to regain full comprehension. His cock had spooled even more precum as he laid there with his legs apart, begging his “friend” to fuck him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda could feel his own member leaking, too... just from the incredibly filthy lewd sight of Hinata.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hinata-kun... are you sure that you want <em>me</em> to... fuck <em>you...?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata didn’t hesitate. “Yeah. Yes. Fuck yes... fuck <em>me</em>. Fuck me <em>now~!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He never realised Hinata-kun would be capable of being <em>this</em> whiny... Komaeda utterly adored this behaviour from the usually tsundere male. This was a whole other side to Hinata that only Komaeda was getting the pleasure of seeing... of <em>fucking...</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now, now...” Komaeda started... sliding off his own boxers. “I’m gonna need some... <em>things...</em> to make this even remotely enjoyable for you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My drawer... in my bedside drawer...” Hinata threw a pointed finger in the direction of where he mentioned. After completely removing his boxers (the sight of which had Hinata slapping his other hand over his mouth to avoid gasping at Komaeda’s rather impressive package), the lankier male reached over, and pulled out the drawer. To his complete surprise... there were both packets of condoms and a bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh... do I <em>want</em> to know why these are in your bedside drawer, Hinata-kun?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I... I had a hunch... I would need them... I can accurately predict stuff now, you know...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Ah, of course. He has Kamukura’s super-analytical abilities...</em> Komaeda silently mused to himself. <em>But... doesn’t that also mean... that he predicted this very moment?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda tried not to overthink the situation. He was far too aroused to think straight as it were. He was more so just glad that Hinata did possess these items. Their encounter would certainly end in despair if he didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Okay...” Komaeda pep-talked to himself. He removed one of the condoms from the drawer, tearing it open carefully with his teeth. Hinata once again became noticeably flustered from the sight of Komaeda doing something so hot,keeping his mouth covered with his palm. Once Komaeda had rolled on the flimsy rubber barrier, he took out the lube... and popped the lid open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh... Hinata-kun... Are you definitely sure about this? It’s not too late if you’ve changed your mind...” Komaeda hesitantly asked, making sure that he wasn’t having any second thoughts as he loudly squeezed out the bottle contents.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course I am!” Hinata snapped back. “Why... aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah! Sorry, I was just... well, you know... once I enter inside you... there’s no going back. You sure <em>you</em> wouldn’t prefer being on top? I don’t mind either way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“K-Komaeda...” Hinata bit his lip. “I know. I... want you... fucking god, I want you so bad... I don’t care if it hurts like hell. I just... want you... so much... Komaeda...<em> I want you inside me...</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You mean... <em>like this~?</em>” Komaeda had pressed a heavily lubed fingertip to Hinata’s entrance. Hinata gasped... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y-yes!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda repositioned himself above the horny brunette again, smirking down and rewarding him with the occasional kiss as he pushed the slicked digit inside... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Aaahhh~... <em>hahh~...!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Feel good, Hinata-kun? You’re rather tight down there...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Mmmm-hmmm~...!</em>” Was all Hinata could reply with. Komaeda braved inserting a second finger, forcing Hinata to mewl like a starving pussycat. He slowly pumped them both... stretching his inner walls... thoroughly finger-fucking him into a stupor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“M-more~...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s that, Hinata-kun? I... didn’t hear y—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“MORE~! F-fuck, I want <em>more~!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata really had become quite needy... although it wasn’t his fault. Komaeda had been so skilled at teasing him, all that was left was for Komaeda to penetrate him with his rod of hope...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once Komaeda felt that Hinata was sufficiently prepared... he slowly retracted both of his fingers, causing Hinata to groan exaggeratedly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda reached for the lube, but then a thought came to him... and he passed the bottle to Hinata with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’d like <em>you</em> to do the honours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata took second to realise what was being asked of him... but he soon complied, steadily stroking Komaeda’s cock as he poured generous amounts of lube onto his phallic organ. Komaeda finally got to experience Hinata’s hands skilfully massaging him in his forbidden area... he flung his head back, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure as a moan erupted from his lungs. Hinata stole a sneaky kiss from his neck as soon as the area became exposed to him. Once he had succeeded in making Komaeda slippery smooth, he laid back down. He parted his legs again, preparing himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s dick was throbbing so hard, he could barely keep it contained as he lined it up with Hinata’s entrance. “... Ready?” He breathed, rubbing the head a little against Hinata’s hole to relax him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata interlocked his fingers with those of Komaeda’s prosthetic hand, smiling up to him. “Yes~.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda couldn’t resist going in for a kiss first, which eased Hinata’s nerves. Then, he steadily pushed... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It went in fairly straightforward, thanks to Hinata’s excellent hand job. But even so, tears still began to form in the corners of Hinata’s eyes. He whimpered a little as his teeth clawed at his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I knew it. I’m hurting you, aren’t I? I knew this would result in bad luck...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata squeezed Komaeda’s hand tight. “No, that’s wrong! Please... don’t stop! I’m just... I’ve never done this before...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda stroked away his fallen tears, kissing them. “Me neither. I’m so happy that I am doing this with you... I don’t want anybody else. I <em>love</em> you, Hinata-kun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I... I love... <em>you...</em>” Hinata reciprocated, beaming brighter than ever before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hearing those words slip from Hinata’s mouth like the sweetest honey... made Komaeda feel as though he were the luckiest man alive.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata soon adjusted to Komaeda’s size.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda couldn’t stop reeling from how amazing it felt... having a part of him inside Hinata like this. He used his free hand to caress up and down Hinata’s thighs... while the other didn’t dare let go of his palm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gonna move...” Komaeda warned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please~.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And with that, Komaeda began to gently rock his hips. The mattress began to creak. He set a slow pace to start with, satisfied with the repeated, breathy moans Hinata made as he got to watch his delighted face. He shortly began to increase velocity... rutting back and forth a little faster. Every now and again, he would slow down to an almost halt... waiting a few seconds to watch Hinata pathetically whine before speeding up again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda moved his wandering palm once more back to Hinata’s lonesome cock. He wrapped his fingers around him... and matched up the pumping movements as best as he could so that he could jerk him off in time to being fucked. It wouldn’t be fair if Komaeda was having <em>all</em> the fun, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Komaeda... th-that’s—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sssshhh...” teased Komaeda. “Just enjoy it~.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Having silenced Hinata, the only noises echoing off the cottage walls were the exchanged hot, heavy breaths of both men as they audibly expressed their pleasure with little control, and the muted zizzle of Komaeda’s prosthetic as he gripped Hinata’s palm tighter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda was now pounding Hinata harder than ever, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot inside him that Hinata didn’t realise even existed. Both men arched their backs responsively to the pleasure they both felt at the overstimulation. Hinata moaned Komaeda’s name over and over again, mixing in melodic cursing too. Hinata lifted his buttocks slightly so that he could thrust his ass backwards onto Komaeda’s length, adding extra dynamic to the movement. This gave Komaeda even more incentive to get increasingly passionate with his actions, pumping Hinata even more aggressively...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Aaah~... <em>a-aa-aaahh~!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata couldn’t handle anymore — his cock began shooting thick, hot cum that splashed against Komaeda’s already milky pale torso. Komaeda continued to aggressively fuck Hinata as the brunette cried out throughout his intense orgasm that lasted for a good few minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda’s eyes were blessed by the sight... and the sensation as Hinata’s inner walls clenched tight around Komaeda’s length. With a couple more short, sharp rigid thrusts...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Ngghhh~!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda finally made his sweet release inside Hinata. His sight turned into a vision of blurred white as he squeezed on Hinata’s asscheek with his flesh hand, nails accidentally digging in as he rode out his immense climax. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had held hands the entire time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once they had both finally come down from their shared euphoric high and regained a semi-regular breathing pattern, the two looked to each other... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata’s face was a giddy mess. There were several beads of perspiration, tears, even a little drool. His cheeks were beetroot red. But he was also... smiling. It was the most beautiful sight Komaeda had ever seen. He really did deserve to be known as the Ultimate Hope.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey... are you okay?” Komaeda finally managed to spatter out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata struggled to speak... or even think. All that came out was a short “Uhhuh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And then... they both burst into a fit of giggles. It was a bizarre reaction, but... it was the only one that made sense in that moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had just had sex... full on, unadulterated <em>sex</em>. And now they were chuckling like naughty schoolchildren at the fact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata could feel Komaeda’s still half-erect dick vibrating inside him as they both wheezed for breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ahahahahh... s-sorry...” Komaeda used the back of his hand to sweep away a tear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay,” Hinata grinned. “I guess I just... can’t believe—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“—that <em>that</em> happened? Yeah... me neither.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Then came the sheepish awkwardness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I... guess I should pull out, now...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata nodded... and grimaced as Komaeda withdrew from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You got a bin?” Komaeda inquired, carefully removing the fluid-soaked condom, tying a knot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Er, yeah... bathroom.” Hinata tried to shift his body as Komaeda returned from throwing away the rubber... but the stinging pain had just struck him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Agh... fuck!” He managed to turn onto his left side, but his legs had turned to jelly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My apologies, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda had brought out a roll of tissue from the bathroom with him. “Here... I should’ve been more careful, I’m sorry—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“—What did I say about apologising, Komaeda?” Growled Hinata.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“... Don’t?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yep. Don’t... because I wanted this... I asked for this... And I’m so fucking happy I did, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata took some of the tissue, and painfully propped himself upright so he could better wipe himself down. Komaeda knelt beside him... a little helpless to do anything but watch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Even though I’ve hurt you with my disdainful body?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re not disdainful, Komaeda. I... meant what I said, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What about? You... said a <em>lot</em> of things just now...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata rolled his eyes. Komaeda really was going to make him repeat himself, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well... when you said that... you... <em>love me...</em>” Hinata cleared his throat upon the mention of love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“... Yeah?” Komaeda was now the one feeling flushed as he remembered what he had confessed during the heat of the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And... what I said back... remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know, Hinata-kun, I was very, <em>veeeery</em> deep inside you at that point... you might have to refresh my memory...” Komaeda sniggered to himself like a crushing schoolgirl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hinata playfully scrunched up the used tissue and tossed it at him. Komaeda managed to duck in time. Just his luck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey!” Yelled Hinata... but he couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Komaeda pouted at him, and it was very cute. He laughed at the response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“... Fine. Just kiss me, already.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda eagerly accepted that request, crawling over to him, retaking his palms into his own and entering his tongue past Hinata’s thirsting lips, reacquainting it with his. Hinata didn’t need to repeat those words he had said before — the kiss said it all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had begun the early hours of that morning as friends. And now, as the sunrise began peeking through the window blinds, Hinata and Komaeda were cuddled up, sleeping together in the same bed... as lovers.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Komaeda Nagito never experienced a single nightmare ever again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, thanks for reading! 💚</p><p>I just wanted to add a couple of notes!</p><p>Firstly, in regards to Hinata owning a drawer full of condoms and lube... I know that it’s super cliche, so I just wanted to point out that Hinata had indeed accurately predicted Komaeda having sex with him, thanks to Kamukura’s Analytical Prowess talent. But he also wanted that for himself, too, so it was more of a carefully thought out preparation on his front.</p><p>Also, I HC that Hinata would be more of a bottom as he is so otherwise OP’d in the talent department, he would enjoy the spontaneity and freedom of his partner taking control, especially someone as unpredictable as Komaeda. But I also enjoy writing them as switches too, so be sure to read my other works if you enjoy bottom Komaeda/top Hinata too!</p><p>Feel free to pop some prompts for future Komahina one shots in the comments and I’ll see what I can do! 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>